Squeak, Rattle and Roll
Squeak, Rattle and Roll is the fifteenth episode of the eighth season. Plot Gordon thinks pulling the express makes him the most important engine on Sodor. When Gordon is departing from Brendam Docks, Diesel is cross when he has to move to let Gordon through and to spite him, tells Gordon that steam engines will soon be scrapped. Gordon thinks it is nonsense, but when he starts to hear a squeaking noise from his wheels, he starts to fear that Diesel may be telling the truth, but he discovers that if he goes slow the squeak disappears. The next day, Gordon is given the job of taking the Fat Controller and some children to Brendam for a boating trip and starts noticing a rattle. Gordon realises that this will be his last run and vows to go out in style. At Brendam, the Fat Controller notices the noise, but does not send Gordon to be scrapped; he sends Gordon to the repair yard. Characters * Gordon * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Thomas (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * The Works Trivia * This episode is named after the Joe Turner song "Shake, Rattle and Roll." * A deleted scene implies that Thomas was due to appear in the episode. Had the scene not been deleted, the eighth season would have been the first season in which Thomas appears in every episode. * A deleted scene shows Sir Topham Hatt smiling in Gordon's cab. * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the eighth season. * Edited stock footage from Henry and the Wishing Tree is used. * This is the last episode until the tenth season episode, Duncan Drops a Clanger, as well as the only episode in the eighth season where Thomas does not appear at all, though he was originally going to appear in the episode according to a deleted scene. Goofs * Studio equipment is visible in the second scene. * When the narrator says "something was wrong" Gordon hits a branch above the track. * When Gordon was worried if Diesel was right about The Fat Controller scrapping him, he loses a coach. In the next shot, he regains it. * When Gordon pulls into Knapford, the clock reads 10:10, but the boat was to leave at 9:00. * When the narrator said "If he went slowly the children would miss their boat trip" steam suddenly disappears from Gordon's face because of the face mask change and in the shot of the children looking out the window, the scenery is moving the wrong way as the coach window is not a bay window. The same mistake happens again when all the children are on board, the passenger window is facing the station. * When Gordon is being repaired, his eyes are wonky. * When Diesel moves out of Gordon's way, he is sitting on points to another track. Gordon rumbles over the points going straight without anybody ever switching the points. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Squeak, Rattle and Roll In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Squeak, Rattle & Roll - British Narration File:Squeak, Rattle and Roll-American Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video